


I fit like a puzzle inside your arms | Jaeyong

by kkkalguksu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, Romance, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkalguksu/pseuds/kkkalguksu
Summary: “What the fuck did just happened to my final project, Jung Jaehyun?!” Taeyong exclaimed, his face expression is now a mixture of anger and exhaustion. It’s Jaehyun’s first time to hear Taeyong cursing and looking so tired and angry like that, it’s extremely terrifying, he asked the heavens above that hopefully, it will also be the last.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	I fit like a puzzle inside your arms | Jaeyong

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this before Taeyong's birthday ♡ I was trying to think of something cute and not angsty and this comes to mind. This is an advance gift to every JaeYong fans out there (advance before Taeyong's birthday)! Enjoy! ♡  
> P.S. There are some curse words along the fic so... yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy your reading now~ ♡

Taeyong’s pencils, rulers, compass, set squares and other things needed for his final project are all scattered on the floor, together with the discarded papers that he no longer need, and him— sitting with a frown evident on his face. He’s trying to focus while his stomach is already aching, “one more part…” he mutters under his breath, convincing his own stomach to wait and he will reward himself with a delightful food to dig in after his hard work.

He’s been working on this final project for hours now, he hears his phone rang and he can’t help the smile that is slowly forming on his face, Jaehyun is calling him, he answers with a sweet voice, “What’s up, Jaehyunnie?” He can hear the giddy voice of Jaehyun on the other line, “I’m on my way there hyung, I have some snacks and I bought your favorite ice cream!” Taeyong can’t help but grin from ear to ear, _Jaehyunnie is indeed the best_ , he thoughts as he responded with a pout, “Do you have the spare key that I gave you? I think I won’t be able to get up, my knees are numb!”

“I have it with me, hyung, don’t worry… and don’t pout!” Taeyong’s eyes widened as he giggle, “I’m not even pouting!” He can hear Jaehyun’s suppressed laugh as the younger guy utters, “I’ll see you, hyung!” Taeyong hums happily as a response before ending the phone call.

He feels so happy to have Jaehyun by his side, especially in time when he feels exhausted. Jaehyun has been his number one supporter, his own comfort zone and rest. He can’t imagine himself enduring his college life without Jaehyun. He continues to draw while waiting for Jaehyun, after finishing some drawings of interior walls and hallways, he decided to take a short break and walks straight to the bathroom to pee.

When he walks out of the bathroom, he saw Jaehyun on his bed who was trying to cover his face using his hands, this made him frown. When his gaze falls on his project that is now filled with his _favorite flavor_ of ice cream, he couldn’t control himself as he screamed, “What the fuck did just happened to my final project, Jung Jaehyun?!”

Taeyong feels so exhausted and drained he just wanted to eat and finish his final project that is due tomorrow, he imagine himself on his bed cuddling with Jaehyun until he fall asleep but all of those are gone now. He kneels down, holding a clean tissue, he tries cleaning the paper but it is of no use already, his project totally looks like a mess and it is now _chocolate-flavored,_ “shit.”

He heard Jaehyun sobbing on the bed and it made him _really_ worried. He suddenly feel bad that he screamed and cursed in front of Jaeyun. A rush of panic and affection sweeps over him when Jaehyun looked at him— with his eyes filled with tears, his face and ears are super red, he looks like a baby.

“I am so sorry… hyung…” He mutters between his sobs, wiping his tears away using the back of his hand, Taeyong wanted to pinch his cheeks and kiss his red ears until he calm down. “What happened?” He calmly asked, trying his best not to breakdown in front of Jaehyun.

“The… ice cream slipped in my hands… you know how much clumsy I am… Sorry…” Jaehyun managed to answer, biting his lower lip to stop his lips from trembling. Taeyong throws his final project on a clean plastic bag, what can he do? It’s not like Jaehyun’s tears could bring back his messed-up floor plan. He sat beside Jaehyun who’s still half-sobbing on the bed, “It’s fine, Jaehyunnie… I mean, it’s not… but what else can we do? It already happened, it’s not like we could turn it back to its normal state…” 

Jaehyun didn’t respond, his shoulders are just shaking while he’s staring at the floor. “Come here…” Taeyong cooed as he pulls Jaehyun inside his arms, caressing the younger’s shoulder to make him calm.

“Hyung, you looked so angry... Do you still love me?” Jaehyun asked after three minutes, as he already calmed down and slowly pulls away from Taeyong’s grip. He wiped the remaining drops of tears from his cheeks and looks at Taeyong with his sincere, loving eyes.

Taeyong answers with a pout, “You’ve always been so clumsy, Jaehyunnie. Of course, I still love you, dummy. I’m sorry for cursing and shouting earlier, I just feel so tired.”

“I admit it was so scary, hyung. It was my first time hearing you curse like that; it was hot… and scary.” This made the both of them burst out with giggles. “Give me some punishment, hyung.” Taeyong looks at him for a moment before smiling, “You should not sleep. You have to stay up with me all night until I finish my project, okay?”

Jaehyun nods as he utters with a salute, “Aye, aye, hyungie!”

After eating the snacks and sharing the remaining ice cream together, Taeyong is back on his spot earlier, holding a pencil on his right hand and his T-square on the left. Jaehyun is busy cleaning up the plastic of the snacks that he bought; he also cleaned the discarded papers that are scattered on the floor, sweeping it while taking a short, quick glance at his hyung who looks busy and extremely tired, it made him feel guilty again.

After putting the broom and dustpan back to its place, he sat beside Taeyong on the floor, leaning his back to the side of the bed. “Hyung? Is it okay if I talk to you while you’re making your project?” He asked, earning a nod from Taeyong who’s now sharpening his pencil. Taeyong continues to draw— his eyes are fully focused on the paper sprawled in front of him.

“Hyung…” Jaehyun utters again, convinced not to fall asleep and to entertain Taeyong for the whole night just as he promised. “Hmm?” Taeyong hums, busy putting a window on the right side of the room of his floor plan. Jaehyun takes the pillow from the bed and rests his head on it, looking intently at Taeyong as he asked, “If your parents didn’t ask you to be an architect, what other course would you choose? What do you want to be?”

The question made Taeyong stop. He looks at the paper for a solid minute before answering with a happy smile, “I think I will be a good chef.” He continues to draw as he speak, “You see, this floor plan is my dream restaurant, Jaehyunnie. It makes me happy just by thinking and planning it.”

“Why do you want to be a chef, hyung?” Jaehyun is now filled with curiosity, his brows are frowning, waiting for Taeyong to respond.

“It makes me feel happy… You… our other friends, they love the foods that I cook, and their eyes looks like they’re shining when they eat their favorite food. I want to be a good chef like that… I want to make people smile while they’re munching and savoring the food that I cooked.” Jaehyun heard Taeyong giggling, “It makes me happy just by thinking of it.”

“I think architects are cool, hyung. I think you were so cool the first time I saw you.” Jaehyun said.

Taeyong nodded his head, “All jobs are cool, Jaehyunnie. It all requires a lot of effort, a heart— it needs passion. Your jobs should make you feel happy even though it’s tiring, you know? There are times when you will feel that all of it are exhausting, but when you do the things that you love, it makes you stand on your feet again for another tiring yet fun day. Being a chef for me will be like that if I have the chance.”

He moves on the other side of his paper, erasing the small crooked line as he continues to speak, “I love it when they fall in love with the food that I cook, saying that it makes them feel like home. Yes, as an architect, I will be able to help with designing, and planning of structures of lots of buildings and houses, I’m enjoying this as well, but when I cook, it makes me feel so… happy. It’s a different kind of happiness… that I can make them feel like home even though they’re miles away from their family.”

Jaehyun nods, he’s now drowned with his own thoughts, “We’re all a part of a puzzle, hyung, aren’t we?” Taeyong didn’t respond so he continue to do the talking, “Architects plans the designs of the houses, engineers… they’re the one who will execute and turn the plans into reality… and then there will be people who will make and help on building the house…” Taeyong nodded his head as a sign that he’s listening, so Jaehyun continues, “And then our families… they’re the one who makes our houses feel like home…”

Taeyong dropped his pencil and turns around to look at Jaehyun with a smile, “That’s right, Jaehyunnie…just like the foods that chefs cook. Those are the foods that makes people feel like home because it tastes familiar with their mother’s cooking… or their sisters… their wife… and they remember them, and it comforts them even though they’re so far from their families… that’s why I wanted to be a chef. I want my food to comfort their lonely hearts.”

Jaehyun nods at him as he opens his arms with a smile, “What about I make you feel like home for five minutes, hyung? You deserve a short break…”

Taeyong returns a wide smile at the younger as he scoots closer to be wrapped by Jaehyun’s embrace. “I also fit like a puzzle inside your arms, Jaehyunnie…” Taeyong utters with a soft voice while playing with the string of Jaehyun’s hoodie using his fingers. They stayed like that for more than five minutes, hearing the ticking of the clock from the distance and the beats of their hearts while they make each other feel like home.

**________________**

“I’m done! Oh my gosh, Jaehyun!” Taeyong excitedly utters as he looks at Jaehyun who’s now asleep. After two hours of telling stories about how much he loves peaches, about his previous classmates from the US, about how much he love singing and how he wish he could be a song artist someday, Taeyong didn’t noticed that the younger fell asleep already on his bed.

He didn’t even notice that it’s past midnight already, he shakes his head with a small smile on his face before he stand up and rolls his final project, putting it on the tube to secure it before putting the drawing tube on his study table. He cleans up his pencils, compass and the other things back to his bag. After closing his bag, he hears Jaehyun speak with his hoarse, sleepy voice, “Hyung… I think I fell asleep… I’m sorry.”

Taeyong shakes his head cutely, “It’s fine Jaehyunnie…” He puts his bag on the chair before lying down beside Jaehyun on the bed. The younger instantly wraps him up in his arms, caressing the side of his head as he whispers, “You did great, hyung… You did so well…”

“Did I?” Taeyong asked, looking at Jaehyun whose eyes are half-closed, _he looks so admiring_... Taeyong thought.

Jaehyun nodded his head as he plants a small kiss on Taeyong’s forehead, “Yes, hyungie… Best architect in the world…” Taeyong can’t help but smile. Jaehyun has always been the sweetest, the best supportive boyfriend, he wouldn’t trade him for anyone or anything in this world, even if he’s a little _clumsy_.

“Hyung…” Jaehyun calls him just as Taeyong thought that the younger already fall asleep again.

“Hmm?” He sweetly hums, his eyes slowly closing as he nuzzles his face on Jaehyun’s chest, feeling more secured and safe. He can now feel the exhaustion wash over him. “If you can’t be a chef of your own restaurant, just be a good husband of mine in the future, cook good foods for me while you’re smiling and humming... you can also greet me with a hug as I come home from work, I love your cooking… you know that right?” Jaehyun sweetly mutters. The elder man nodded his head, “I know…”

“I will listen to you sing every night, Jaehyunnie… I’ll be your number one fan…” Taeyong said, smiling to himself with the thought of spending his future with Jaehyun.

“I’d love that hyung…Let’s be each other’s support, achieved dreams and home for the rest of our lives…” Taeyong nods as he drifts off to sleep, feeling warm and relaxed in Jaehyun’s arms. At the end of his exhausting day, Jaehyun will always be his _home_ …

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoy reading this fic! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated, thank you so much! ♡


End file.
